


Comatose

by ectoFucktard



Category: Naruto
Genre: Canon - Anime, F/M, Mental Breakdown, Original Character(s), Self-Insert
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-09
Updated: 2014-07-13
Packaged: 2018-02-08 04:07:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1926114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ectoFucktard/pseuds/ectoFucktard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How ecstatic you would become to enter the world of your inner dreams, stuck with those you never thought existed but always wished had? Yet never realizing that everything would be much different than in stories, do you really think that its possible not to eventually lose your mind over the one thing that used to keep you sane? Wouldn't your body weaken and you'd fall to your feet, unconscious with shock and awe, among with confusion and doubt? Wouldn't at one point your heart begin to fail you by merely seeing a face of one of those you wished to touch but was always stopped by the cold, hard screen of your computer? <br/>Perhaps you should have thought some of this through before you chose to enter the world in which you were born in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter one

"To what extent do you think you would go to, to make your way to the Naruto world?" I asked with my eyes downcast, allowing each thought to come and leave as they wished.   
Typically, your friend answered your question with another, "Well, what would you do?"  
Biting your lip, you squinted your (e/c) eyes,"I would no doubt in my mind, kill someone." you replied, nonchalantly, "it's not as though I could do much else."  
"Even if they were a child?" She bit her lip, casting dark gaze to look at you with nervousness.  
"Well, if I thought It would be as efficient enough to pass to another world of my choice in which would be the Naruto universe... then yes. Yes I would." came your smitten reply; you were in no doubt serious.  
"What if that child was a baby? Do you think you would regret killing it? "  
"In the Naruto world, you kill; it is inevitable. If you believe that you cannot kill a child, whom of which has barely witnessed life, then you would not survive. I doubt, that even in the darkest mind would I regret doing something so petty as to what I would have achieved in the end."  
"(y/n)... You need help, seriously." She laughed, trying to relieve the tense atmosphere "Could you leave your family?"  
"Mhm, for example, this is my family," I lifted one hand, "and this is Naruto." I lifted my other and raised my 'Naruto' hand higher, much like a scale. "Family... Naruto. Family... Naruto. We both know what's the best one."  
Obviously surprised with your answer she let out a small sound of what resembled a screech within her throat. "Really?!" she exclaimed, somehow more surprised I'd leave my mother than I would than stating I would kill a child. "I know I hate my parents at times... but to leave them? Oh god, no. I'm sure there are other things I like more than Naruto and wouldn't need to leave my parents to do so." She said to herself more than I.  
Shrugging in a manner to show you didn't care, you lifted your gaze towards the brightly lit moon. The reflection of said moon shone brightly against the dark water of the Clyde beneath just behind you was the Armadillo and SECC(two entertainment center's in Glasgow). Yourself and (bff/n) had just left the Carnival that had previously taken place and had now ended so you both just waited for her father to collect you.  
The water rippled and the lights from within the BBC stational building across the Clyde slowly dimmed, one by one.  
Silence soon settled upon you both for a moment, allowing yourself to relish in the beauty of the present night, ignoring the slight breeze of air that had caused a line of shivers to spread down your spine. "Oh, that's my dad calling. He must be here, come on." (bff/n) interrupted the silence before fleeing.,seemingly scared to have you standing near her back where she couldn't see you.  
Your face fell and thoughts of why people didn't understand your love for anime swirled inside the depths of your shadowed mind. "just coming." you whispered into the night before sprinting after her.  
As you turned the corner the world changed, for yourself only, of course. The sky turned a bright orange and plum. The clouds seemed to bask in the lowering sun. The hard pavement turned to an old dust path lined with trees. Birds tweeted, breaking over the loud screeching of car brakes and a horn. The words, 'Move out the way!' However, warped into, '(y/n)-sama, Welcome to Konoha!'. The loud scream that would erupt from (bff/n)'s throat changed into that of a loud cheer from villagers. You wave your hand to greet them all, sending smiles to each person you locked eye contact to. Your (h/c)(h/l) hair would pass by your face that was carried with the wind that blew. The hair that passed would warp to be(f/c) and (o/f/c) of the same length . Your (e/c) eyes would gleam to be (f/c) and (o/f/c). Your sickly pale, bruised and spotted skin would warp to be a healthy milk colour with a light blush flushing over your cheeks. You would have a birthmark shaped like, what you thought looks like a stab wound on my right shoulder blade. Your body would shrink two centimeters and your chest would largen. Your arm muscles would strengthen and your legs would grow stronger.  
Then... Everything around you pulled into a dark spiral before you began to fall. Around you, a worried face hunched over in tears across my abdomen with her arms wrapped around me. A man was screaming into a phone with incoherent words, your friend's dad was also calling someone, just as loudly and as frantic. People crowded around you, looming over you at different heights. Their faces were shadowed though you could see the emotion they felt and their expressions. Some of them looked horrified while others stared in an awe struck with the need to see something as horrible happen.  
Their figures, however, began to shake and twist into dark shadows, their eyes were gleaming crimson whilst their mouth cut into an inhumane chelsea smile that took over half their face with gleaming white teeth that seemed to have been filed into points.

"(bff/n)...Shut... the fuck... up" you whispered weakly with a wavering smile of pain before the eyes took over my vision. Everything basked in crimson, red like blood. Everything held dimension to that of a square. Yes, 2D. You were not a complete fuck tard. ...Butthole...  
Then, as if everything squished into a vortex; it spun. Your head whirled around the colours and you felt your eyes begin to close; slowly. Slowly the two lids connected with their opposites and my world closed to darkness.

 

Falling. You were falling, falling from a high height, somewhere you doubted any human could possible fall from and survive. The wind blew through your (h/l) causing it to fawn around you. The walls, or what you guessed were walls held a dark red glow. It emitted from the darkness around you like a cloud. Your mind whirled just as your body had in the air. You could feel the wind cause tears to slither off your temples and into your hair. Yourbreath was gone and had escaped you a while ago, your face blossomed a bright pink as you found no oxygen to enter your lungs. You clawed your throat in desperate attempts to breath as your chest constricted and burned. Your vision blurred into a dark whirl of colours as static dots cleared your vision. Your ears popped and your eyes closed before a voice, soft and soothing; like silk, entered your ears. "Do you wish to breathe?" The silk ragged, drawing creepily.  
Without your breath, your lungs squeezed the remaining oxygen out your mouth in one cough of blood. Clearly taking that as a yes you found myself breathing in air and my falling halted to a slow descending speed.  
Your lungs burned, sucking in the oxygen hurting for a moment as your lungs expanded. "Do you wish to speak?"   
You nodded and found yourself being able to talk, "Thank you..." you croaked, tasting something metallic in your mouth. Your throat constricted tightly and dried up, your head whirled yet again and your body felt numb. "Who," you paused, "are you?"  
"I am the one who is bringing your wishes... The one to bring you what you wish... To take you from this world and to the one in which you truly belong..."  
Confused, you stopped my eyes from falling shut and continued in looking around, asking "What do you mean, strange voice I can randomly hear...?"  
The voice chuckled deeply, " Just as I said. Now, I have tried for years for the moment when you would let me in. I waited and now... Now you finally let me in! I am your guardian, your voice, your mind and your sight. I see what you see and speak what you speak. I am you. And now, we are connected; I shall take you to your rightful place as your life here on this dreadful planet was a lie." The man stated, not yet visible.  
However, each thing he had said, despite making no logical sense... Made you believe in it... Everything being said just seemed like it may be true. 

 

And just like that, with the voice leaving for a few moments to pass, you plummeted into light. It encased you head to two and glistened white tears from your peachy cheeks. Your (h/c) turned into a much darker colour, filtered with red. Nothing like the way you had always dreamt, but beautiful none-the-less.  
You could hear birds chirping loudly until your vision cleared... Only to find you were falling head first to the ground. You screeched loudly as you neared the waiting floor below. The thick, stoned dust ground that waited for the smashing of each bone in my body to connect.  
Suddenly, however, as the fear of a terrible and painful death awaited you, something like a dark mass sped towards you, pushing from the ground and grabbing you by my waist, pulling you to their chest, saving you from your painful demise. Just as you felt your numb, cold feet touch the ground you heard your heart which seemed to be lodged in your throat. Your breathing and heart rate was erratic as you coughed from your still dry throat. "Oh my god." you rasped lowly, stuttering minorly.  
"Are you alright, Miss?" Asked a familiar though strangely foreign voice ask, undoubtedly belonging to a man.  
Your eyes split open and you wiped away your salty tears before raising your head, straining at the brightness of the glare behind the man's silhouette. Clearing your dry throat, you nodded. "Just peachy."  
He asked, "Are you sure... May I ask why you were falling from the sky?"  
Still being out of it, you replied with, "Some shlit about a guardian... Psh, not even I flucking kn-" you paused. The sun now dim in your eyes as you finally caught shape of the mans hair. Then you saw his face as you moved closer towards him. "Oh... My... God... No... way," you wheezed.   
The man stayed frozen in place with wide eyes and a tense exterior. He was silent as you suddenly froze, your eyes rolling back and darkness encased you.


	2. Chapter Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some of these chapters may be slow in updating as that's just how I've always been, and please, if you notice anything spelled incorrectly or find that something doesn't make sense, could you perhaps quote it in the comments and tell me what's wrong with it? Thanks:D

Never opening your eyes; you listened. You kept your body as stiff as rock stone whilst you lay in the horribly disgusting bed which felt like it was basked in tissue paper. "Her health check came out positive though her mental state is something we should be concerned about. " A soft woman spoke respectively. Though, who could she be talking to? Obviously someone else was in the room unless this woman preferred voicing out her words that she read... Maybe not. "I see. Is there any information on the time she should be waking up? I have to question her quickly before my meeting with the village elders." replied an elderly male, his voice foreign. Literally. Though I recognized it, the tone, the pitch... Everything to his voice. But from where? Decidedly, you opened your eyes and swept across a dull gaze along the walls. Then to the ceiling, and to around the bed where you could see your (f/c) hair, where you saw two hazy figures by the side.  
"It seems you won't have to wait." The woman paused and a figure moved closer. "Miss? Miss, do you know where you are?" you shook your head and began to blink, trying to keep your eyes focused on the haze of what had the slight figure of a woman.   
Your dry, chapped lips opened only for your lungs to let air go, much to your annoyance ad you just managed to breath deeply into someones face, then adding to your slight aggrivation and embarrassment, she asked you to repeat what you had 'said'.  
"I..." I croaked, clearing my throat, "I should be in (y/c)," you took a pause, " Where am I?"  
"You are in Konoha hospital, do you know where that is?" She asked.  
Your eyes cleared momentarily as the words escaped your throat, "...Oh my..." And with that, your vision shook before gliding across the room and locking on an old, familiar male with dark red robes on and you were yet again in darkness.

Meanwhile- "(y/n)? (y/n)! What's happened to my daughter?!" a woman cried, reaching out towards the gurney that held hostage with her daughter. The woman fought against those who blocked her path.  
"Miss, Miss! You need to calm down! Every things going to be alright!" proclaimed the group of young men and women. Tears streamed down her face that was contorted in fear as she stared at the life being sucked from her body leaving her deathly pale, seemingly lifeless. She shook her head and clenched her eyes shut as more tears fell. She refused to believe this was her usually bright child, she refused to let go of her so easy. And so, she tried harder. This time she began throwing punches and kicks towards the surrounding group as more people piled in trying to stop this raging woman as she witnessed her daughters body be torn away down the hall and with one last screech, she threw a man off her only to be held down and bound. 

Bzzt. Bzzt. Bzzt. That same annoying sound repeated, buzzing through your ears though you never knew where from as your consciousness wavered between both until you heard shouting. The vibrating noise would continue, then a shout, then you'd lose consciousness again only to hear the same except different voices that were shouting. Everything then began to drone out and a familiar voice called out to your consciousness. "(y/n)... You have to decide which world you stay in. You need to decide now or else you will stay dead."   
"How?" you asked, " How do I chose?"  
"Answer with your heart. Which world do you wish to enter? The same wretched world, or to your true world? The one where you are no longer in your body... In another. More older, more feminine... A ninja. Something beautiful. Which do you pick?" "I... you sound like a gimp." with a slight smirk on your face you chose in a whisper. Your eyes snapped open and you noticed just how easy it was to see everything. You could see a large group of people surrounding around you, all staring . On your left, I saw men, dressing in bright red suits with machines around me and a defibrillator in hand. Whilst on your right, you saw a group of women, clad in white clothes and green surrounding their finger tips. "She's clear!" shouted both groups. Your eyes clenched shut yet again and your body tensed before you felt your body becoming heavy. With a ringing in your ears, your vision darkened and the decision was set.

**Author's Note:**

> This story is already on my Quotev page, though still not completed.   
> Ask, if you wish for update times to be specified.


End file.
